This invention discloses a manually operated device to quickly dice a sliced rounded food article such as an onion. Dicing gives a flavor to foods which is most desirous. Historically institutions and restaurants serving large numbers of people have diced food by hand using an ordinary knife. Dicing by hand with a knife is very time consuming and costly. The procedure used to dice an onion is to first slice it into slices and then to cut each slice with a rectangular grid.
By use of the invention disclosed herein, after the food article to be diced is sliced into slices, with a single stroke the entire food article is uniformly and quickly diced. Thus all of the cutting except for the initial slicing is done with a single stroke. Thus a great amount of time consuming labor is saved which is very important in high volume food preparation establishments.